


A Scurrying Situation

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: James Potter is up to his usual headaches for Professors in class. McGonagall is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None :)  
> Don't forget to review!

Professor McGonagall decided that most of her day today would be spent getting her Gryffindors ready for the upcoming Yule Ball. They had already gone over the art of ballroom dancing, but it was now time to teach them the proper etiquette of table manners. She would not stand to have her students lacking in table manners in front of their guests.

She spent the better part of her morning setting up the tables in her classroom for the thirty four Fifth Years that would be coming in any moment. All of them filled with energy. The placemats were set with a plate and the full set of silverware from a salad fork down to the dessert spoon. Also each plate had a sparkling colored goblet and the traditional water glass. She smiled at her work and walked over to the door to start letting students in.

Her smile soon faded as James Potter and friends walked into the room. It wasn't that she didn't love all of her students, it was just that Potter and his friends tended to be a little more difficult to manage. No matter what precautions she took it seemed that they always managed to make things more complicated. Luckily for her partial sanity all of the students had assigned seats today, so it would be one less interruption she would have to deal with.

"Alright, everyone! Find your assigned seat. Today we are going to be going over dinner etiquette so that you don't look like a lot of buffoons during the Yule Ball during dinner. Gryffindors are better than that," McGonagall announced as she closed the door after the last few stragglers came into the room.

"At your seats, you will find the exact table setting that will be in front of you in a matter of weeks at the tables for the ball. You've got silverware and plates, plus the gob…" she started to say when she was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Alice Lightwood.

When Professor McGonagall turned around to see what she was yelling about, she had no words to say. There were white mice running all over the table. She could have screamed. Instead she held her emotions inside.

"Who is responsible for this?" she yelled as her eyes narrowed in on her guesses on who was responsible for the mess.

Every single person in the room pointed directly at James Potter, including a few of his friends, who sat there with the biggest smile on his face. He was seemingly proud of what he had done.

"I'm not even surprised, Mr. Potter," she sighed, "You all are dismissed, I will have to reschedule this lesson. Except for you, Potter."

James froze in place as she called him back to her desk.

Sirius and Lily snickered as they walked out of the room without their best friend as Professor McGonagall filled out the detention slip and handed it to James.

"You are going to catch all of the mice, by hand. I mean all of them, Potter," she said as she sat down at her desk to watch him find all the mice.


End file.
